vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ROTARY DIAL
(original upload), (reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = DAINA |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background ROTARY DIAL is a song featuring DAINA by GHOST. It is the 3rd song created in the COMMUNICATIONS Series. It's the first song in "Case One". The story reads as follows: On May 28th, 1923, Frances Elsner was blessed with a baby boy, whom she named Henry. This boy didn’t exactly have the best childhood; He grew up without a father, who ran away and dropped all contact with his significant other. This wasn’t good for the boy nor his mother. In fact, Frances wasn’t quite emotionally stable to begin with, and due to undiagnosed achromatopsia, it was difficult for her to live on her own. Overcome with loneliness, the mother took her grief out on her child, constantly reminding Henry that, one day, the two will inevitably die, and only then will she not feel so alone. She raved on and on about how much she couldn’t wait for that day to come, how much she couldn’t wait for Henry to die. Henry was able to escape the abuse of his mother, however, though his childhood friend, Nancy. Her ability to see colors in relation to sounds fascinated him, and the two quickly became the closest of friends. While Frances was incredibly strict and forbid him from leaving her alone except to go to school, Henry would still find ways here and there to sneak out and play with Nancy. The two grew up side-by-side, and, in the spring of 1950, became happily married. Being on his own now, Henry saw no reason to stay in touch with his mother. Just like that, the only person left in Frances’ life had shut her out entirely. The song was deleted, but reuploaded on January 22, 2018. Lyrics As the years went by Tears just kept on flowing! But back in the Roaring 20s… Everything was just swell! Call me, call me, baby Check me on the cheek and all night I’ll wait for your reply Now listen listen listen here, I can’t wait for you to die I’d look you in the eyes but they’re closed You don’t seem to understand All’s just copacetic Number after number after cry after cry I’m a little dizzy but it’s all gonna end Why, all the ones that I love have hung up the telephone Time after time after time after time after Time and time again again I’ll only speak to you And maybe you should give me back the love I gave to you I’ve given up on any kind of hope that’s left for me The wires on the telephone are tangled around me I can tell you this: (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you For you Ignoring my demise After dark and after I’ve called you for the 43rd time It’s driving me mad! And as the tears kept flowing, Well… Sometimes you just gotta accept the worst. Now, if you’ll have a look 30 years later… As you can see, everything’s gone wrong! Call me, call me, baby 1-2-3-4 My mind’s up in a tizzy Where are you going, my darling? Some things are better left alone Where are you going, my darling? Some things should better stay at home Why do you never talk to me? Some things are better left alone Where are you going, my darling? Some things should better stay at home Why do you never talk to me? Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die Stitch, sew, I tried Stitch, sew, you’re alive Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die Stitch, sew, I tried Stitch, sew, I’m alive Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Time after time after time after time, I can tell you this (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you, for you Nevermore, forevermore Love is nothing but a waste Join hands in a beautiful marriage It’s driving me mad! I can tell you this (Oh!) Life is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you, for you Threaded cords and sewing words Say “I do” and end the world Baby, now, for the 87th time It’s driving me mad! Call me, call me, baby Check me on the cheek and all night I’ll wait for your reply Now listen listen listen here, I can’t wait for you to die I’d look you in the eyes but they’re closed You don’t seem to understand All’s just copacetic Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Number after number after cry after cry I’m a little dizzy but it’s all gonna end Why, all the ones that I love have hung up the telephone Time after time after time after time after Time and time again again I’ll only speak to you And maybe you should give me back the love I gave to you I’ve given up on any kind of hope that’s left for me The wires on the telephone are tangled around me I can tell you this: (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you For you Ignoring my demise After dark and after I’ve called you for the 110th time It’s driving me mad! (Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die) It’s driving me mad! My, oh, my… '' ''Looks like you’ve found yourself all alone! Poor girl. You won’t be alone much longer. Remember that, will you? Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DAINA Category:COMMUNICATIONS series